Paper Cut
by orangemoon
Summary: COMPLETED! After they broke up, Lily made a poem, places it in a box and burries it. But when James finds and digs it, he cries. Find out what happens when he reads what Lily really feels for him... more of JPLE a bit of OCJPLE
1. Chapter 1: Breakups and Heartaches

**DISCLAIMER: I DOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF IT FOR THAT MATTER. THE WHOLE LOT OF THEM BELONGS TO J.K.R. 'K? GOOD.**

Lily usually doesn't write poems, but she guessed she needs to do it after her break with James...

Paper Cut  
by:L.E.

It doesn't hurt really,  
It's just a small cut on my finger.  
Then why does my heart ache?  
I guess it's trying to wake me  
From the dream that will never  
be a reality.

It's just a paper cut.  
And it's natural to see your finger bleed,  
But when I see you in the arms  
of the other,  
It seems like I've lost all my blood….

It looks like you've gotten over it pretty  
quickly,  
And you tell me to do the same.  
But you never realize did you,  
The size of the paper cut you've made,  
….In my heart….

As she reread it, Lily couldn't help but cry. She loved James, wrong, she still does. But she guessed that she can never tame him. He'll always be a player like he's ever been. _Mabey...it's time for me to move on....._ she thought. "I can't catch up with you now James, you're far beyond my reach now..." As she sealed it and put it in an envelope, she placed it in a box where all her other letters for James are kept. She got it out, went out of the dormitories, out of the Tower and into the forest. As she filled the the sapce with soil, she said in her most determined voice, "Goodbye James... Forever."

What Lily didn't know that James saw her. And when she was gone, he went straight for the burried box, and he digged for it.

James couldn't believe what he was reading. Moments later, after reading the whole lot oof them, James cried. "Oh Lily...If only you knew...If only..." He said as he wept.

[TBC? Maybe...maybe not...] 

HEY THERE! THIS IS BUTA-CHAN...AGAIN. ANYWAY FOR THOSE JAMESLILY FANS OUT THERE, PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. DON'T GET ME WRONG, I LOVE THE PAIRING, I JUST WANTED TO TRY NEW THINGS. IF YOU HAVE CRITICISMS OR CONPLIMENTS, THEN REVIEW. I'LL ACCEPT FLAMES.


	2. Chapter 2: Confessions

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:THANK YOU! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I FEEL SO APPRECIATED! Oo OKkkk... YOU SHALL NEVER HEAR THAT FROM ME AGAIN. AND DUE TO PUBLIC DEMAND, IT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER OF PAPER CUT... I DIDN'T MEAN TO SOUND CONCETED OR ANYTHING...**

NOTE TO jdjjgd: I'M SORRY BUT, I DON'T GET WHAT YOU MEAN. JAMES BARELY SAID ANYTHING...IN FACT BOTH OF THEM BARELY SAID ANYTHING. HIS ONLY LINE WAS: "Oh Lily... If only you knew...If only.." THAT WAS IT... I'M CONFUSED... .

NOTE TO lilyfan: YOU'RE AN ASIAN TOO?! SO AM I! I'M SORRY I CAN'T REVIEW, A POP UP THINGY HAS BEEN BLOCKING IT. BUT I READ YOUR LATEST FIC, AND IT WAS PRETTY GOOD. ALTOUGH I WASN'T SURE WHAT YOUR PLOT WAS...

MY LAST NOTE: SORRY TO ALL OF YOU...FOR MAKING Y'ALL WAIT. I HAD TO STUDY FOR MY EXAMS. AND NOW THEY'RE DONE! WOOHOO!

OK... I GUESS THAT'S ABOUT IT... AGAIN THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED, AND TO THOSE WHO DIDN'T, THEN REVIEW! YOU MIGHT JUST SEE YOUR NAME ON THE SCREEN FOR YOUR WONDERFUL OR...NOT SO WONDERFUL REVIEW... ARIGATOU! AND NOW, ON W/ THE STORY

After reading Lily's ungiven letters for him, James decided to tell Lily the truth...He wanted so much to confess. Besides, he wants to gain her love for him again.

[that tomorrow morning...] 

Lily had obviously crying. Her eyes were puffy and red; she was probably crying non-stop in the bathroom. As she got out, she tried to do some charms on herself to make it looked like she wasn't crying or anything... As she looked at the mirror, she was disgusted at the sight. "Come on Lily, get a hold of yourself. You look so pathetic, he's only one guy!" Lily scolded her- self.

And she tried to fix herself. She put her hair in a bun, washed her face with moisturizer and then wiped her face. She let her hair down, and put some light make up, to cover up for late night crying sessions. (a/n: I really don't know anything about makeup. but i'll try to describe the best i can...) She put light eyeshadow, a little bit of blush on and her favorite lip- gloss. Then made her hair curl at the end. She had to admit, for the past few weeks, she looked hot ... correction, she still does.

[in the Great Hall...] 

Lily tried her best to eat, but she couldn't, her mind was set on one person and one person alone...James Potter. "Lily? What's wrong? Why aren't you eating?" one of her friends, Taylor asked asked. She has a light brown hair, almost blonde that fell up to her shoulders. The layering of her hair framed her face nicely. "It's nothing, really, I'm just not hungry. That's all." Lily answered back. "Girl, you aint foolin' nobody. It's obvious you still love that obnoxious Potter guy." Her friend Tanya but in. She was an African-American who transfered to Hogwarts 4 years ago. She had black locks that rested up to the middle of her back. "Tanya's right. Lily, even though you tried to look unaffected, we know you're hurting. Besides we could hear your crying session in the bathroom." Another one of her friend, Lauren said for the first time.

"I guess I can't hide it from you guys anymore. But it hurts, it really does." As Lily said this, she didn't let the others reply anymore, because she stood up and went stright for the door.

James was "eating" his breakfast when he saw Lily ran for the door. He saw this as his chance to confess to Lily **everything**.

As he was about to chase after her, Tanya blocked his way. "Where do you think you're going Potter?" She said spatting his name. "Trying to go after Lily, do you mind?" he said irritably. "As a matter of fact, I do mind." She said that and almost instantly reached for wand. "Too bad, 'coz I'm in a hurry. _Wingardium Laviosa!_" James's spell replied for him. Before anyone could get in his way aggain, James ran towards the door.

[in the Hall way...] 

It wasn't at all difficult for James to find Lily, because she was right outside. "Lily..." James's stutter startled his ex. "What do you want Potter." Lily said in a cold voice. She also tried to give him a cold look, but obviously she can't. James was taken a back by Lily's cold treatment. "I...I wanted to talk to you about something very important. It might just save our relaionship." James began. "Relationship? Our relationship had ended when you broke up with me. Tell me, what relationship are you talking about?" James's head was spinning. A part of him wanted to confees a part of him didn't. _I need to tell her everything ... I want to tell her everything ... I love her..._ "Lily, can we please go inside a classroom, I need to confess something very important." Now it was Lily's head that was spinning. She wanted to give James another chance. But she was afraid to be hurt again. "Fine. But make it snappy..." Lily said after a moment of thought.

"Lily, do you know that really bitchy girl from Slytherin?" James asked. "James, every girl in Slytherin is bitchy." Lily replied. "oh yeah... Anyway, her name is Bianca Parker. My parents owed their lives to her parents. You see, Voldemort destroyed my mum and dad's village. My mum and dad almost died, but thankfully Bianca's parents were able to save my parents. Only there was a catch, when her parents knew that our herritage were full of pure-blooded families and were rich, and when my parents told them that they'll do anything to repay the bloody bastards, Her parents told my parents that when Bianca and come of age, I will have to marry her. And if I refuse, they'll kill my parents even the one I love besides Bianca..." James said.

Lily was to say...speechless. She didn't know. "James, why didn't you tell me? We could've solved this together." Lily said as she gave James a hug and James gave in to it. "I just didn't wanted you to get involve. I wanted to protect you and my family. I love you Lils." He said and gave Lily a very passionate kiss. As they pulled out, Lily said: "Don't worry, if one of us will get hurt, we'll get hurt together. James, you should know that we're more than lovers, we're partners. We should do things together..." And she gave James another hug. James couldn't help it anymore so he cried on Lily's chest. "Shh...We're in this together. Don't worry..." Lily's soothing voice made James at ease. They were in that position for fifteen minutes. What they didn't know was that an eye was keeping a close watch on them.

[TBC? maybe...maybe not...] 

Hi everyone! Yeah it's me again. Tell me if you liked it or not 'k? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3: I'm setting you free

"...I'm setting you free." 

YO! TWO WEEKS SINCE I'VE UPDATED. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, HELPED ME A LOT. BY THE WAY, THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF _PAPER CUT_. MAINLY BECAUSE I'M BEGINNING TO BE PLOTLESS, AND IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ONESHOT FIC TO BEGIN WITH. --;; OH WELL, NO USE IN REGRETTING IT, I DID GET A LOT OF REVIEWS, SO NO HARM DONE. n.n AND NOW, I SHALL STOP BLABBING AND START TYPING.

**"POTTER!!!!"** A loud screech was to be heard in the hallways. Apparently, Bianca Parker, a 17 year old Slytherin, had taken pleasure in destroying people's moods...and don't forget eardrums by her Banshee-like screeh.

James's mood on the other hand, cannot be ruined, not now when he knew that ily still loves him .... Actually, he was wearing earplugs, he somehow knew that it was coming, and now, it came. Although the part about Lily still loving him is true. He on- ly turned around when Remus tapped his shoulder. "Your Banshhe Queen awaits you..." he said. James rolled his eyes. He hated it the most when people ruins his day. Especially Snape and Parker. He smirked. _Snape and Parker, now that's something new. Seems like a match made in heaven._ He snpped back to reality when Parker was snapping at his face. "Yes master..." James said, not even bothering to cover the sarcasm in his voice. "Such impudence... Anyway you shall escort me to my classes, walk me back to my dormitories and go with me on every possible Hogsmeade weekend. That is now your new schedule as of now." she said in almighty voice.

For a second, James wanted to strangle the girl. But he only murmured "What did I do to this deserve this?" The others just gave him sympathetic smiles, which he returned.

As Bianca turned to leave, she gave one last statment. "Don't ever go near the mudblood Potter. You know what will happen if you do." "Don't ever threaten me Parker. You can never break us up. Not now, not ever." He hissed. She paused as he said this, then continued walking.

Bianca's POV

"Don't ever threaten me Parker. You can never break us up. Not now, not ever." he said. _Oh Potter you idiot. You can be so dense. You don't know how much it pained me when saw I you cry your heart out when you and Evans broke up. You never knew how much it pains me to know that I'm that causes your pain. You never knew. And perhaps you never wil..._

End of POV

This is what Bianca is thinking. Many times she tried to push away that she was in love with James, many times she said it was only an arranged engagement. Heck! It was more like a:"You will let your son marry my daughter whether you like it or not" marriage. She hated herself for being her dad's puppet. She just can't do it anymore. If her dad wanted to get the Potter's money, then he'll have to do it with a new strategy. This time, excluding her.

In the common room...

James just entered the common room to be welcomed by a snogging Sirius and some 7th year exchange student from Beauxbatons. "God Sirius, get a room will you!" James said picking up a pillow and threw it at him. Amazingly, he stood up and headed for the door without even stopping his...Ahem...eh, snogging sessions. "Amazing how you can kill two birds with one stone with girls, but you can never do it when you study." James said who ducked from a pillow that was thrown at him. "I'm not a seeker for no reason you know!"

"What's the noise all about? James? What did you do now?" Lily said. And from the looks of her hair, she was sleeping. "Hey sleepy head." "How did you know?" she said giving him the smile that said, when you're right, you are right. "One word. Hair." Lily instantly reached for her hair. "Sorry. I was up late last night. Couldn't help it." she said, smiling sheepishly. "You don't have to apologize. You were only sleeping. Everyone sleeps." he said, a he walked towards her. They stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds and..."Ah what the heck!" James said giving Lily one of his most passionate kiss which she returned gratefully. 3...5...8 minutes later, they were still snogging untill Lily pulled out. "Wow...that was definitely top one." she said. "I love you Lils." he said, kissing her forehead. "I love you too. So, have you talked to her yet?" she replied. "I will, later after dinner." he reassured her. "Okay..." She said as she drowned in her boyfriend's scent and mascuar chest.

When they were eating, Lily gestured James to talk to Bianca when she had finished her dinner from the Slytherin table. He nodded and stood up.

"Parker! Parker wait." James called. "What do you want." she snapped. "You told me to escort you to your dormitories didn't you? Besides I need to talk to you." he told her. "You're already talking to me Potter. Hurry up and spill it out already." "It's about our...marriage." She visibly froze, but got a hold of herself all to fast. "What about it?" she asked "I need you to convince your parents that the wedding is off." This time it looked liked all the colors from her face was drained. "W-What? Why would I do that?" she stuttered. "Did you just stutter?" Said James who's grin was ear to ear. "No. Anyway, you havev't answered my question yet." Bianca replied. "C'mon Parker, I know that neither of us like this arrangment." James said cooly. "What if it's exactly what _I_ want." Bianca covered her mouth quickly, James looked liked he was slapped hard on the face.

_Holy shit! Where the hell did that come from. It wasn;t supposed to slip out like that._ Bianca thought violently. "Is that what you want Parker? Is that what you really want?" James asked, afraid of what the answer might be. "Truth be told, I'm not sure I even know myself. In the past months, the day, the unforgettable day, the day my parents told me that we were already engaged, I knew deep inside me that they never loved me. They just used me to get you. I didn't want to get married. I had my own boyfriend that time and I was madly in love with him. And when they knew, they did everything to break us up. Eventually, we did broke up. Apparently, the guy was tired of my parents always destroying our moment, that he decided that it was the best for the both of us.

"Then there was you. You, the very conceited jerk who feels like he owned the whole school. You, the player who makes evey girl in the campus fall for you. You with your very messy hair and keeps on messing it up whenever Evans is around. You the guy who,believe it or not, I'm already in love with. I like you Potter, for the past few months I tried to trash it away, but in the end, I finally the old cliché, Love conquers all. Even the worst of enemies." James to say the least, was stunned. He never knew, he never realized. Now, it's his turn to be really pale. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." James said unaware that tears were rolling down his face. "It's okay Potter. What's done is done." she said, wiping her own tears. "I just wish we could've met earlier, then we could have been happy. Oh well...life's like that. I'm setting you free no Potter. You can live happily ever after with your beloved Evans." She said, and ran away, wiping tears that was rolling furiously down her eyes. _I love you Potter. I really do._

James instinctly went back to the Tower and found Lily sleeping on the couch. James smiled. _Lily looks cute when she's asleep._ He kissed her forehead, careful not to nwake her up. But to his dismay, he wasn't all that succesful. "Hey...how did it go?" Lily asked, still adjusting to the light. "...I'm free Lils. _We're_ free." he said. "Oh James!" said Lily who's eyes were brimming with tears. "Oh Lils, please don't cry. I've seen enough crying for one night." James said, Kissing some of Lily's tears away. "Oh that's good...do that please...?"Lily moaned. "Oh you like that huh? You like that? How 'bout this?" (a/n: i shall and it ight here, and let your minds explore...) And they went on and on and on.

[end of story and chapter] 

REVIEW TIME! HOPE YOU LIKED THIS ONE! IS THIS CONSIDERED A CLIFFHANGER? DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO BIANCA? IF YOU DO, THE BEST WAY TO TELL ME IS BY REVIEWING. BUT, I AM CREATING A SEPARATE CHAPTER FOR HER. SORTA LIKE A SEQUEL OR SOMETHIN' PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS WANT ME TO PUT IN IT SO I CAN GET A HEADSTART. ALSO, I MIGHT NOT BE UPDATING OR WILL BE WRITING ANY FICS AS OF AUG.7-12. I NEED TO STUDY FOR MY UPCOMING EXAMS. AS YOU MAY HAVE NOTICE, I KEEP ON HAVING EXAMS. BUT OH WELL, THAT'S THE LIFE OF A JUNIOR HIGH STUDENT. sighs audibly OK, THAT'S ALL FOR ME NOW. JAA NEE!


End file.
